


Torture Chamber of Secrets (Sequel to Good Looking Is Cooking Food)

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Leashes, Leather, Mentions of public sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Role Reversal, Secrets Revealed, Shameless Smut, Slight Voyeurism, Switching, Whipping, domme on three subs action, dub con to be safe, hitachi wand, pamsioux being punished by my OC, sub!Sioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie mumbles, “I hardly felt that one, harder darling!”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pam Hogg/Original Female Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Original Female Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 1





	Torture Chamber of Secrets (Sequel to Good Looking Is Cooking Food)

**Author's Note:**

> omg you know it's a smutty adventure...😳🙃

A week ago, Lottie made Siouxsie eat a cucumber—that Pam used on herself and Smith’s pussy—but she’ll take it to the next level and lure her prey into a torture chamber of secrets. 

Without any remorse, Lottie waited for all of them to be asleep before she did anything.

Siouxsie on the other hand, was going to be a piece of cake because she’s a heavy sleeper and would likely give Lottie a pass, if she were to be dragged to a room or continue to sleep as though nothing’s happening. (Although, she weighs more than everyone due to her height, so it might be a little difficult for Lottie to drag her body into her hidden chamber.) 

But as soon as the older domme was asleep, Lottie took advantage and snuck into her and Pam’s room at night then forcefully dragged her body across the room, and slowly into the hallway with both arms.

Of course, Siouxsie mumbled and snored a couple of times due to rem sleep but she was still unconscious, so Lottie grunted and dragged her into the chamber as best of her ability.

After seconds of struggle, it worked and she was successful but it was a battle.

She carefully laid Siouxsie’s unconscious body on the Alaska-king size bed with shackles and two leashes, before doing the same to Pam (whose still sleeping in their room).

It was a slight fight, because the older sub was reluctant and didn’t understand why Lottie was in their room and wanted to carry her out, but once Pam felt comfortable enough to trust Lottie when believable excuses were told; she went back to sleep and was confident that Lottie will keep her safe despite a random attempt to pull her out of their room.

Oh, well. She’ll be fine.

Once Pam and Siouxsie were right where she wanted them, Lottie moved on to the next target and if not, the last.

Walking among the depths of their larger manufactured-home, Lottie made her way to her and Smith’s room before doing the same… and that was, drag her body out as well.

Smith wasn’t a deep sleeper like Siouxsie, so she woke up and asked where Lottie was taking her; Lottie answered ‘another room’ and practically cradled her in her arms… infantilizing her until she went back to sleep, which Smith likes.

Smith likes being held in Lottie’s arms and babied. She felt so loved and small to the point that she went back to sleep and smiled along the way, because she loves her domme so much… what could go wrong? 

***

Moments later, Smith awoke to the sound of soft snoring so she tried to get up, despite being unaware of her surroundings, but her wrists were tied against the bed. Making it remotely difficult for her to move and of course, escape. 

Thus, she panicked, a feeling of being kidnapped, and attempted to rid herself from the restraints by squirming, tossing, and turning in her vulnerable position until she was set free. But failed and upon doing so, she realized there were two bodies below her feet; who were sleeping soundly. 

She’ll be darned, she wasn’t the only one. 

Pam and Siouxsie were involved in this too.

Gasping, Smith reached over with her right foot and tapped Siouxsie across the shoulder, whose sleeping and leashed to the bed like Pam was, to wake her.

“Siouxsie, SIOUXSIE!” Smith shouted, an obvious voice crack of fear.

Her wrists, trembling desperately to escape, as she pleaded for Siouxsie—in the very least—to wake up. 

It wasn’t long before Siouxsie felt the kick in her sleep and stopped snoring slightly, her eyes opening slowly as she awoke and felt hungover.

Where the bloody hell was she? Siouxsie thought.

Before she could figure out where she was at, Sioux heard the familiar yet pleading voice of her roommate and immediately glanced up at a bound Smith (whose wrists were restrained except her legs and looking fearful). 

Siouxsie quickly got up and realized all of them, including her lover Pam, were naked. But both were restrained with a leash and leather collar, while Smith on the other hand, were restrained to the bed with stainless steel. Which is weird because Smith was the only one, unable to move and such unlike them. 

But all panic aside, Sioux reached over to wake Pam up and inform her that they were bound in some room, somewhere. Unable to comprehend how they got here, nor get in this bound situation in the first place.

Though, as Pam woke up from her lover’s plea and sat up, she looked all around her. Trying to understand what’s happening right now and still no luck, while Siouxsie and Smith give suggestions on why they are here or that they could possibly kidnapped be by somebody. Last Pammy remembers that she was being dragged out of her and Siouxsie’s room by Lottie, and then… uh-oh.

That’s when it hit her.

Pam just remembered that Lottie was the one that started it all and they went back to sleep (Well, excluding Smith. Because she only knew that Lottie dragged her and Siouxsie out of their room, not Smith so this was a turn of events). 

But once the older sub got her memory back, she warned Smith and Siouxsie that it was all Lottie’s idea and that they were dragged out of their room, when asleep or in a vulnerable state, for this. 

Smith believed her, but of course Siouxsie didn’t.

Even though Pam was the love of her life, she still had doubts in her mind and just assumed this was all just a sick-twisted dream.

Pam pleaded for her domme to believe her, but she still didn’t and decided to be stubborn and cocky.

But all of that changed as soon as they heard the sound of the door (to this mysterious room) being unlocked and opened.

All of the vulnerable figures on the bed watched in ‘awe’ as they saw the figure unveiling themselves’ behind it… it was Lottie.

Smirking, Lottie closed the door and re-locked it with a key, before walking over to the newly-subs on the bed with her latex jumpsuit.

She also held a braided-whip in her hand, while her hair was pinned in a bun and her heels, of the boots were 3 inch long and shinier than ever. And her makeup, setting a huge contrast to the look of an ordinary dominatrix, consisting of eyeliner and smokey-eyeshadow while coats of mascara were visible on upper lash and matte lipstick across her soft lips; easily caught one’s eye and drove them crazy.

Lottie looked so sexy right now, that even Siouxsie couldn’t resist and fell into a state of submissive paralysis. 

The younger domme, had it all. And all eyes were on her, just how she planned.

Blushing, Smith and Pam stood frozen with submission and lasciviousness. They, the subs, were seduced as hell too and watched Lottie strut forward and stood proudly above all of them with a height of superiority. 

“So, are all of you ready for a torture chamber of secrets?” Lottie asked, while cracking her whip.

“W-Wha- W-What are you on about, Lottie?!” Siouxsie said, her eyes widening and spine-tingling at the sight and anticipation of the younger’s moves.

Pam and Smith felt the same way, only they kept quiet and continued to observe Lottie from a slight distance to anticipate what’s to come their way.

All of them noticed that Lottie’s voice was huskier than usual since it’s a bit higher with a sexy accent, but they like it nonetheless and want to hear more (if not want more from Lottie for some reason). 

“You know, punishment.” murmured Lottie, as she exchanged sinister glances at Smith and Pam.

Siouxsie still didn’t get it, “How do you mean? Explain.” then Lottie rolled her eyes before grabbing Smith’s restrained wrists and swung the braided-whip across her stomach until the ginger yelped. 

Pam on the other hand, watched the younger squirm in pain and pleasure. She was clearly turned-on by all of this like everyone else, but Smith wasn’t on the same level and was still reluctant of exploring a deep fantasy that she had in mind. It’s usually like that with her, but she’ll get the hang of it really quick. However, Lottie bringing them to this chamber, was still so sudden and Smith can’t help but seem surprised by it. 

But as the younger domme in leather, struck the younger sub, it was time to hint off to the newly-submissive Sioux that she was playing games based on what transpired this weekend.

So, Lottie stood back and folded the whip behind her back, smirking slyly the whole time.

All of them looked up at her with the need of explanation, especially Smith… because she doesn’t have any idea why her girlfriend decides to restrain them and wants to punish them all of a sudden. 

“I mean; I want to punish all of you for doing naughty things with the cucumber last Sunday!” Lottie hinted off, while aiming the whip in Smith’s direction again before striking.

And there, another crack of a whip emerged from the braided-leather and Smith closed her eyes while jolting back with a squeal… she was ashamed that it felt good and loved the fact that a part of her body was going to be marked.

But Pam caught on to what Lottie was talking about and realized that she was going to tell Siouxsie, her and Smith’s biggest secret of all time, and that is, the fact that they fucked themselves with a cucumber last Sunday.

How the fuck does she know about this, dammit! Pam thought. 

Gulping, she immediately interjected herself into Lottie and Sioux’s conversation, while Smith awaited for another whiplash to whatever part of her body as her legs were trembling of masochistic pleasure. She loved Lottie’s techniques so much.

“Yah! H-How d-do you know?!? Lottie, don’t tell- don’t tell! Please, don’t! I beg of you-” Pam crawled over Siouxsie, whose sitting right beside her as they are in front of Smith, and nearly fell forward because of the leash. “Tell what?!” Sioux queried, as she raised an eyebrow at her lover.

The thought of Pam’s embarrassing yet pleasurable moment with Smith and a cucumber being spilled as tea, made her panic and blush even more (though, Smith doesn’t feel the same way nor does she care if their dirty little secret was divulged or not. She’s too busy, worried about being whipped and punished right now because she's long forgot the fact that she was taken and restrained.). 

Siouxsie may not take this well, so she hopes Lottie listens to her and opts not to tell.

But sure enough, she was wrong.

When Lottie started to swing the whip, mercilessly, at Smith until she squealed for more and that Siouxsie became distracted by that alone; she told it without no mercy which made Pam freeze and sweat. 

“Siouxsie, did you know that Smith and Pam fucked each other with a cucumber last Sunday? Well, that was the same cucumber I fed to you Monday morning, before you had to go to work.” Siouxsie exchanged glances at her, Pam, and Lottie with an unreadable expression.

She didn’t seem so surprised, nor did she care which sort of relieved and surprised Pam at the same time.

The blonde wasn’t expecting her lover to be so calm with this.

“No, but it did taste good and I shou-” and before Siouxsie could elaborate, Lottie cut her off. 

The younger brunette was going to tell all of their secrets now.

“Hey, Pam!” Lottie started and Pam immediately turned her attention towards the domme in leather with burning cheeks. 

Smith was getting impatient at this point and begged for her lover to continue with her torture.

“Did you know that Siouxsie likes her ass being played with! Because I found this out when I ate it and of course…” Lottie smiled, before licking her fingertips to her left hand as indication that she enjoyed the moment; where she got to go down on Siouxsie (which includes eating her ass in particular). 

“It tasted so sweet, just like hearing the sound of her voice…when I was licking her asshole…” Lottie continued, while Pam narrowed her eyes at Siouxsie.

She couldn’t believe Siouxsie didn’t tell her, otherwise, she could’ve done the same thing that Lottie did to her too since she has her way sometimes. 

But before Pam could confront Siouxsie—about not telling her that she likes anal play—Lottie took advantage and swung the braided-whip across Smith’s bare skin again before putting the wireless hitachi wand down. So she could speak and spill more tea.

“Oh, Smithy…babe…remember that time when your acrylic vibrator went missing, well…Pam took it when me and her went out, so I could use it on her while we fuck inside a bathroom stall…” Lottie licked her lips as she said that, thus, striking her lower body again.

Smith was too distracted by her lover’s whiplashes to care about what was being said to her nor comprehend it. So, she curled her toes and endured the burning yet delightfully-painful sensation across her stomach and legs. Lottie has whipped her approximately ten times now, since the trio got up and realized they were bound in a chamber (somewhere inside their house).

Meanwhile, Pam was pissed but turned-on at the same time when Lottie mentioned their past adventure (in which, she secretly took Smith’s vibrator and let Lottie use it on her in a public area) so it wasn’t all that bad… though, Lottie still revealed all of their biggest secrets that’s out in the open now and they didn’t want that. They just wanted to get some extra sleep and make Lottie keep to herself.

“Enough-” and Pam was cut off. “And oh yeah, Pammy…remember that time Siouxsie went out to go to work late at night, well…she didn’t. She went to a strip club and blew the mortgage sterlings instead…I know, cause’ I followed and spied on her…but she didn’t fuck anybody there…” Lottie winked, while striking her lover again with the braided-piece of leather.

Pam narrowed her eyes, before glancing over to Siouxsie and said “You cunt!” then Siouxsie smirked.

The leashed-domme felt no shame about what she had done and mumbled, “Aww I’m sorry, my love…you know I can’t help myself…” but Lottie took the braided-whip and swung it across Siouxsie’s back, causing her to shudder.

Lottie proclaimed, “You see, that’s why all of you need to be punished…including you Siouxsie…” then she pointed the scrunchy-material across Siouxsie’s back again.

But Smith was pouting as she watched her lover; taunting the female below, because she wanted to be the one who was solely getting whipped, not Siouxsie or Pam. Hence Pam had other things on her mind and whipping was not one of them, until…

She felt a streak of leather across her arm and back, which made her yelp and jump back a little despite being leashed. As the spot, that was struck, started to burn and leave a slight mark across her milky skin, she whimpered helplessly. 

Lottie had struck her with the whip as well, when walking towards the center of the bed until she was standing above all of them with her leather catsuit and heels.

“Next time, you mind your own fucking business hngh-” Siouxsie screeched, uncontrollably, once she felt another strike across her back. 

This time, Lottie struck her hard and it hurt a bit (since she’s not one to submit or be whipped). But somehow, she liked it and wanted more.

Pam on the other hand, was still shook by the first whiplash and kept herself on her stomach before grabbing the bedsheets for support. While Smith just watched from her bound position and admired her lover’s sudden power she had over them. 

It was sexy, anyway.

“Hey! Don’t you fucking talk to me like that! I’m in charge now and all of you are going to do as I fucking say!” Lottie retorted, before striking Siouxsie with the whip again and reaching for the hitachi wand below.

The beauty industry is stressful around this time of year and Lottie’s colleagues let her down when it came to supplying, so making the whole household her bitches (that she comes back home to) is a stress reliever in itself. 

She’s going to fuck everybody tonight, including Siouxsie. 

Without further-ado, Lottie swapped hands, until the whip was in her right hand, and held the wireless massager up against Siouxsie’s wet cunt from behind with her left. Then she turned up the knob, until the setting was at a viable rate and started to vibrate against Sioux’s wetness like a phone's ringtone. 

Panting, Siouxsie slowly dug her face against the bedsheets and moaned, unexpected of Lottie’s actions, before arching back for more.

The personal massager began to create stronger friction and severe waves of ecstasy between her body and clit, that caused Siouxsie to squirm and shamefully squeal.

Being a submissive toy was not her forte, but she didn’t deny that she liked every second of it and wanted Lottie to do more to her for a change.

Lottie taking the ultimate dom position right now, wasn’t so bad after all. 

But before she could blink, Siouxsie heard the sound of a whiplash coupled with a screech; she looked aside and realized that Pam was being whipped as she was getting stimulated by a vibrating-massager. 

Lottie was dominating both of them at the same time, while gazing among Smith (who was watching everyone the whole time and pouting because she was feeling left out but of course, Lottie has a few things in-store for her).

Though, as Smith was watching hungrily, Lottie used her left arm to hold the vibrator while her other arm was used to swing the braided-leather across Pam’s back and slightly her ass. But the leashed-couple shuddered at her multi-tasking and Smith whined for wanting what they were getting. 

“F-Fucking h-hell…” Pam grumbled, as she was whipped repeatedly. 

The pain wasn’t so bad, but the burning sensation was a different story and her skin started to redden really quickly since it’s super sensitive and pale in complexion. It was only in a matter of time, after twenty more whiplashes, that she’ll bleed. But then again, she likes that so why should she complain? The painplay was nothing to her.

Right after Lottie had swung the braided whip across her back again, Pam realized that she was close enough to Smith’s crotch. Therefore, she took advantage and leaned in to grab Smith’s left leg, before swirling her tongue across the labia minora and entrance. Teasing the ginger and making her shudder. 

Lottie smirked as soon as she saw the older sub going down on her girlfriend, while she’s whipping her, so she increased the speed to the personal massager until Siouxsie whimpered and whipped Pam’s asscheeks repeatedly.

Groaning, Pam held Smith’s leg tightly and bobbed her head as she was eating Smith’s pussy. 

Hence the pain can be felt, but she couldn’t help it. Smith’s cunt tasted so good, that she needed to feast on it while she’s getting whipped by Lottie. 

So, she continued to munch the ginger’s cunt like there was no tomorrow.

“Ohhh- fuck- AH-” Smith moaned, as the blonde was sucking and licking the lifeforms out of her.

Pam didn’t waste no time, nor did she let Lottie get in the way, and suctioned Smith’s entire pussy with her mouth and tongue until loud slurping noises could be heard followed by the cracks of a whip, Siouxsie’s low moans, and of course, Smith’s sharper squeals and screams.

Lottie licked her lips, her blood rushing south, once she watched for a minute and heard her girlfriend being ate by the older sub below. 

Though, as the three were preoccupied, Siouxsie felt like she was missing all of the fun because she was being leashed and distracted by the vibrator. 

But it felt so good to the point that her body froze and fell into a state of on-going quivers, so she stood on her hands and knees. And began to gyrate against the massager that was being held up to her meaty-clit.

Her blood flowing and it’s not even an hour yet.

Lottie noticed this and thought it was enough vibrations for her, to be more torturous. Then she removed the hitachi wand from her clit and giggled, causing Siouxsie to fall forward, weakly, against the bed and become closer to Smith’s trembling body.

And that’s when Lottie changed her plans and stopped whipping Pam, every second. 

Humming and disappointed, Pam continued to eat at Smith’s pussy and swirl her tongue across the head before suctioning it with her entire mouth… making Smith cry out and gyrate for more as she was getting head. 

But not too long after, Pam had felt a strong vibration against her deliciously-damp clit and moaned loudly while devouring Smith.

Lottie had swapped ‘who was getting the vibrator’ and gave it to Pam, before resuming her whipping session with Siouxsie.

Due to the leash, Sioux couldn’t really fight back like she wanted to because a part of her wanted to grab the braided-whip out of Lottie’s hand and reverse the roles. But she couldn’t and this was the only time, and first, that she was ever helpless. Even Pammy couldn’t dominate her as much as Lottie would. So all of it was new to the older domme, but a feeling so versatile and pleasurable at the same time was enough to keep her sustained and yearn for more of the receiving end.

  
Siouxsie smirked, because she finally grew accustom to the whipping and it hardly had an effect on her like it did the first time. 

Lottie exchanged glances at her and Pam, then back at Smith (whose squealing and licking her lips at her). 

She noticed how Sioux didn’t seem so sensitive to the whiplash like she was earlier, hence she had to hold her arm back, the braided-piece of leather finding it’s way over her shoulder as she holds the wand in the other hand, then swing it multiple times across Siouxsie’s milky back… until the older made some what of a noise.

Midway, Lottie pauses for a second and then puts all of her strength into the swing to whip Siouxsie even harder. 

That failed, though.

Siouxsie mumbles, “I hardly felt that one, harder darling!” then Lottie complies and proceeds to strike her even harder than before.

But Siouxsie was still unsatisfied, thereafter she taunts with a remark that set Lottie off:

“Hah, you hit like a bitch-” then shortly after that, Lottie moved to her exposed-pussy (since Sioux was still on all fours) and struck it with so much force that Siouxsie flinched and felt tears in her eyes.

“Ohhh, shite-” Siouxsie gritted her teeth, panting, unable to hide the fact that the whiplash in that particular area; hurt worse than any other whip on the back by Lottie. 

Grinning, Lottie was having fun with her bitches and sluts for tonight, so she continued to whip Siouxsie’s backside and torture Pam (whose still munching Smith’s clit) with so much superiority.

The power, the ability to control and make Smith, Siouxsie, and Pam do anything, was turning her-on so much that she felt her wetness twitching in her leather catsuit while her body reacts to the thrills of full dominance. 

She couldn’t wait to have Smith; finish her off towards the end and beg for mercy.

And through it all, Siouxsie was able to tolerate the whipping—despite the reddening marks that were slowly appearing on her skin—and lean in to grab Smith’s leg so she could join Pam with the feast upon her.

Now, Smith was getting two tongues and mouths around her pussy as double trouble.

“H-Holy f-fuck AHH-” Smith cried out, as she gazed at Pam and Siouxsie (who were also making eye contact with her, while eating her pussy together).

Lottie felt her mouth watering at the sight of her naughty girlfriend, being ate by her secondary lovers and spread-out with her hands tied to each side of the bed. It was a visual to remember and might be something worth to think about when fucking someone else like Pam or Siouxsie, or even if she’s alone and masturbating. 

Once again, Lottie grinned and continued to whip Siouxsie and torture Pam with the vibrating-massager while exchanging glances at the ginger below. 

Smith looked so fuckable in this bound position with Pam and Sioux in-between.

It made Lottie want to fuck her even more. 

But as the leashed-pair were eating her out, with Siouxsie licking her labia majora and wobbling her head, side to side, while Pam suctions the hood of her drenched-pussy, Smith threw her head back and screamed as they were munching and slurping the hell out of her cunt hungrily.

“Ohh- god- yes- AHH-” Smith cried, her eyes practically rolling in back of her head at this point, as she was lost in a haze of pleasure until:

“Enough!” Lottie demanded, and stopped what she was doing to the leashed-pair.

Whimpering, Pam fell back when she realized she was being pulled by her leash and so, was Siouxsie. 

The restrained-domme and sub were quickly moved aside, after Lottie dropped everything, turning the vibrator off afterwards, and pulled them by the leash to halt Smith’s orgasm (because she was close from the double pussy-licking anyway). But Smith whined and crumpled her fists, through the restraints, at the loss and begged for all of them to continue.

She was so close, yet Lottie could careless because she’s only allowed to cum when she wants her to and will punish her even more for being a naughty slut… along with Pammy.

So, Lottie yanked the leash (attached to Siouxsie’s collar) and ordered, “Eat her pussy, again…but don’t allow her to cum, got it? Cause’ I don’t want her to!” then Siouxsie nodded her head from below before being pushed back in front of Smith’s lower region. 

Lottie did the same with Pam, except she wanted the blonde to do something different to her girlfriend that will make things better.

It was going to be a steamy-longer night than intended. 

Although, the older domme and sub weren’t complaining at all and were having a good time afterall. And of course, the neighbors adjacent can’t hear anything since the walls of the chamber were slightly-soundproof and have the ability to suppress loud noises like eroticism. 

Hence the eleven o’clock night was all theirs and yet another one to remember.

But when the taller Belgian grabbed a hold of the American’s legs while Pam crawled her way on top, until she was squatting above Smith with her wet pussy was in her face, Lottie took advantage and got on the bed. So she could kneel behind Siouxsie and grab her bubble-ass, before spreading its cheeks and probing her asshole with her long-flat tongue.

Moaning, Siouxsie immediately dug her face into the crevice, and slowly began to eat away at Smith’s pussy again with moans and grunts that could easily send the sweetest chill down Smith’s spine. 

The feeling was immaculate.

And Pam slowly dropped herself and rubbed her pussy against Smith’s saliva-written mouth, before rocking her hips.

Smith gladly obliged and ate her pussy while she was being devoured herself. 

Even though, she couldn’t move her hands and arms, she could still bob her head and create friction that sends Pam over the edge and cry out for more. 

“Uh- fuck- don’t- stop- keep- going- AH-” Pam moaned loudly, while rocking (back and forth) against Smith’s mouth.

Lottie and Siouxsie endured the sexy-throaty moans of Pam and slurping noises of all, so they continued to eat each other in peace. 

But Siouxsie opened her eyes, adoring the grape-taste of Smith’s greasy cunt, and gazed up at Pam, whose squirming and rocking above Smith with her slender body and flat-chested boobs; drenched in sweat.

She thought her blonde girlfriend looked so sexy and delicious in that position, that she wanted to escape the leash, grab Pam by the arm, and take her back to their room so she could fuck her senseless. But unfortunately, she couldn’t and that was the torture in itself… all she could do was watch from below, as she was eating Smith while Pam was riding Smith’s face, and Lottie licks and plays with her little asshole. 

Speaking of the dominant Mestizo, Lottie stopped swirling and thrusting her tongue for a second to spit on her entire hand… however, she had to do it a couple of times until her hand was entirely lubricated and slippery enough for insertion. Just so she could save lubricant and won’t waste it on punishment.

But once her fist was ready to be used, Lottie grabbed Siouxsie’s ass and guided two digits to her hole then shoving them inside.

Grunting, Siouxsie continued to suction Smith’s pussy and lick her opening, while Lottie inserted the third, forth, and thumb… then slowly adding her entire fist up Sioux’s rectum until she was left to moan loudly with pussy against her mouth.

Lottie didn’t waste any time and started to thrust her arm repeatedly, adding more pressure to her joints that Siouxsie can’t even comprehend. 

Siouxsie stopped eating Smith’s cunt for a second and got up a little, despite being on all fours.

“Ohhh, fuck- darling- AH-” Siouxsie moans out, her blood flowing tremendously at the amazing sensation of anal penetration.

Rocking, Pam opened her eyes and saw that her girlfriend was being anally fisted by Lottie. And so, she licked her lips and reached up to grab her smaller-pair of breasts, massaging them while rocking, up and down the lap, and watching Siouxsie show a side to her that she hasn’t really seen before (not even when Pam had her way with her those times).

Tonight was revealing, that’s for sure. 

It totally revealed a side to Siouxsie that nobody’s ever thought she had before, nor could they ever would’ve thought she could take such harsh treatment that Lottie’s giving her, until now.

Siouxsie also revealed how she really does like anal play, like Lottie said she does. Because she’s taking every single, thrust, like it’s nothing and squeals half the time. But that in itself was fun and explorative, since she’s more comfortable with her exposed-secret now and Pam can take advantage of that, and finally try something new in the future.

Though, as time progressed and the three were slowly growing closer and closer to orgasm, Lottie thrusted her arm, one more time, before curling her fingers and drilling Siouxsie’s anus while rubbing her neglected-pussy at the same time.

And it didn’t take long for Siouxsie to finally get there, and dig her face against the bedsheets once she felt the contractions kicking it. 

“Hnghhh- FUCK-” Siouxsie cried and came longer than usual with uncontrollable trembles of ecstasy.

Lottie didn’t stop and continued to get the older domme off with her skillful hands, before withdrawing her entire fist from her gaping asshole and stood back to watch the subs.

The smirk across her face; arose again, once she saw the Scottish woman, puppeteering her girlfriend for pleasure and orgasm. 

Squealing, Pam rocked even faster while playing with her lovely-pair of tits, desperate for that release, while Smith complied and bobbed her head from below… until she was matching the speed of Pam’s pace almost as though it was a dance.

Pam screamed, “Ah- yes- AHHH-” before cumming violently, with trembles of ecstasy, and falling against Smith’s stomach.

She panted along the way.

And after she was done, Smith lapped up her drenched vagina and devoured the taste of orgasmic-wonder. Then she pouted, as soon as Pam crawled off of her face and body. To get back to Siouxsie, whose still exhausted from the intensity and lying against the bed as the leash restrains her from leaving (since both of their leashes are mounted to the legpost instead of a bedframe, because there was a certain position that Lottie wanted them to be in, and that was Pam and Sioux at the end while Smith was at the start of the bed with a stainless-steal bedframe involved).

But once the older pair were spent from orgasm, Lottie quickly crawled up to Smith and undid the shackles (that were restraining her).

Smith was relieved, but then she blushed once she realized she was being carried off of the bed and guided to the floor. 

Lottie, carefully, laid Smith against the carpet and fiddled with the zipper to the crotch-area, of her latex catsuit, then unzipped it until her wet-twitching pussy was exposed to the cold air.

Smith gazed among her lover, who stood proudly above her with nothing but dominance and lasciviousness, and rubbed her latex-coated thigh.

Lottie smirked, before grabbing her ginger’s hair and guiding her cunt towards her face while Smith was on her knees, and that Siouxsie and Pam watched from afar with hungry and luscious eyes.

“Lick my fucking clit, now you fucking slut! Do it or else you won’t get to cum tonight, bitch!” she ordered, and Smith did as she was told.

Though, Lottie’s never had any problems with telling Smith what to do or making her submit (although, Smith was naughty when it came to masturbating alone or sending nudes and seductive text messages to Lottie, so that was a different story in itself) but the girl will do anything for Lottie. 

So, without being told twice, Smith gripped her thighs and leaned in to probe her lover’s entrance with her slithering-tongue then suctioned her entire clit with her mouth… which made the domme, shriek of pleasure and gyrate.

Lottie slapped her across the face a couple of times, spat demeaning expletives, and fucked herself against Smith’s mouth until she was sent over the edge and closer to orgasm.

The shorter brunette was pretty much turned-on by everything she saw and heard previously and of course, from what she did to Sioux, Pammy, and Smith. So, she utilized her girlfriend and primary sub, to get herself off and show who’s really the boss in this chamber of secrets while closing her eyes.

Her lover’s tongue and mouth felt pretty good around her wet clit.

But as the leather, surrounding her body, screeched like her, she gripped the redden locks of Smith’s longer hair tightly and gyrated even faster; once she felt the end was near.

“Ohhh- d-don’t y-you- f-fucking- stop- I’m- almost- there- AHHH-” and with that being said, Lottie stopped for a second before trembling above the shorter sub and came, long and hard, with an unexpected shout. Her body tingling with orgasmic wonder.

Humming, Smith felt tears in her eyes and her neck was slowly aching from all of the forceful puppeteering, though she slowly lapped up her lover’s orgasm until she was withdrawn and pushed away like a useless object and to be looked down upon. But then again, Smith’s not refuting that she liked everything about this especially what her girlfriend did to them previously. And Siouxsie licked her lips, since she was sitting back and watching them the whole time with Pam by her side.

They both could agree that they had so much fun and the excitement was beyond their expectations, so Lottie’s ideas paid off.

“Get over here, babe!” Lottie demanded, signaling for Smith to get up and wrap her arms and legs around her.

Again, Smith followed orders like a good girl and stood up on her feet, so that she could be carried back to the bed.

Once Lottie approached the bed again, she immediately drops Smith on the edge of the bed and lets Siouxsie wrap her arm around Smith’s neck (as though she’s initiating a chokehold) while Pam grabs her waist; trapping Smith so Lottie could easily spread her legs and do whatever she wants with her.

Smith was back to square-one, when it came to being bound, only this time she was being roughly handled and had nothing to do but whimper and squirm. As the entire household was making her a little pet, that only Lottie could toy with. 

But Lottie guided her spit-coated hand to her lower region and said: 

“I’m going to make you cum so hard, that you’ll see stars babe.” and without warnings, Lottie rubbed her wet pussy off until she screamed and shuddered below Siouxsie and Pam’s grasp… as they held her down for Lottie’s satisfaction. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Siouxsie said next to her ear, while licking her cheekbone.

Pam chimed in with a, “And you look so fucking good. No wonder Lottie fucks you senseless!” before releasing her arm and massaging her larger pair of tits as she was jilled off by Lottie.

The more the household treated her like a toy, the more she was closer and closer to expulsion. 

So, Smith began to gyrate against her lover’s palm and cried out for more once Lottie increased her pace and put all of her strength into her arm… leaving her to rot in a lighter masochistic pleasure. 

“Ah- L-Lottie- I-I’m gonna- AHHHH-” Smith cried out, tears of orgasm, as she came a lot, in unstoppable amounts, and screamed her delight to them. 

Lottie grinned slyly again, before finishing her off until the ginger was spent and trembled, uncontrollably, from withdrawal of a massive orgasm. But Lottie wanted Smith to do something for her in return, for making her cum, so she gripped Smith’s leg and spanked her pussy. 

“Hey, what do you say after I give you an orgasm?!?” she spat, then spanking her cunt again.

Smith mumbled, “T-Thank y-you…?” before yelping once she felt another strike across her small clit. 

It was still wrong, but that’s why Lottie’s going to correct her until she gets it right. 

“‘Thank you’ what?!” she coaxed, ready to slap her pussy again.

“T-Thank y-you, L-Lottie??” Smith stuttered, her mind weary and her body exhausted from all of the torture.

Lottie nodded her head in approval, before leaning in to capture their lips for a quick kiss. 

Afterwards, Sioux and Pammy let go of her while whispering nothing but dirtiness to her ear, and sat back against the bed with a smirk. 

Even though, the two were spent and ready to doze off from sex, they were still turned-on by Lottie and Smith’s on-going session and probably thought about shagging in their room again later. 

But as soon as they were distracted, Lottie took the chance to unhook the leash around Siouxsie and Pam’s leather collar. Then she told them that they were free to go or do anything now. 

Siouxsie already knew what she wanted, and that was going back to their room to rest so she could get up early for work while Pam wants the exact opposite… which was sleeping all day and shagging. But both have plans later on.

Meanwhile, Lottie took Smith in her arms again and carried her out of the chamber; leaving Siouxsie and Pam to chit-chat in it.

What another amazing night, that the household had together. 

***

Two days later, Lottie sat a naked Smith against the washing machine, of the laundry room, and spread her legs while Siouxsie and Pam made out in the Bentley, which was parked in back of the strip club where Siouxsie blew all of her pounds and lied about going to work to a few months ago.

But the two subs were naughty yesterday, since their dommes had to go to work and come back home pretty late (even though, Sioux had every intentions to shag Pam after the foursome that transpired a day before, but that didn’t work out because she was tired). So, the subs thought it would be a great idea to get off on their own but little did they know… that was the wrong thing to do and their dommes would find out anyway, if they weren’t around.

Therefore, Lottie and Siouxsie will punish them since their silly girls haven’t learned a damn thing from Lottie’s torture chamber of secrets session. 

Typical behavior of Smith and Pam, though...


End file.
